


Ugandan Mornings

by Gatoraaade



Series: Book of mormon one shots [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraaade/pseuds/Gatoraaade
Summary: Kevin and Connor discussed their first time ft. very done Kevin
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Series: Book of mormon one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635031
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Ugandan Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this is longer than I intended it to be because I felt the need to include the phrase very done Kevin. also I am a cis girl writing this so I'm sorry if anything doesn't make sense. I also realized that over sexualizing gay couples is a problem and I want to say that, that is not my attempt with this fic. I purposely tried to leave out details unless it was relevant. I wanted to write a cute morning after fic with McKinley worried about price because of the book thing and I really hope that this isn't taken the wrong way. also I'm sorry if you didn't see it that way at all I just felt the need to explain myself because I'm anxious about people getting mad at me. anyways hope you enjoy.

Kevin felt Connor stir from his place on his chest. The bright Ugandan sun shone through the windows flooding the room with golden light.  
Kevin opened his eyes slowly.  
"Good morning sleepy." Connor said, giggling slightly and planting a kiss on his forehead.  
Kevin smiled. "Good morning." The fog from sleep was slowly lifting and he began to process his surroundings. It was hot, but then again it always was in Uganda, he and Connor laid in a single bed, and they were both completely naked.  
Kevin laughed as memories of the previous night overwhelmed him.  
"What are you thinking about?" Connor asked tearing him from his thoughts.  
"Last night."  
"We didn't go too far did we? I was worried that you weren't comfortable after, the thing. We don't have to do it again if you don't want to." he said quickly, his voice full of worry.  
"No. Last night was amazing. You were amazing. I wasn't even thinking about the general."  
"Oh thank God. I was really worried that I had made things worse for you."  
"Well you didn't. Last night, the choice was completely up to me, and I know you would have stopped if I had gotten overwhelmed. That was a really comforting thought. You made me feel safe. And it's probably good to make new memories of...you know," He avoided saying exactly what they did. It still felt dirty and wrong to say out loud. "rather than just having the bad ones."  
Connor smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend's shoulders. "We actually had sex"  
Kevin laughed. "That we did."  
They laid there quietly for a moment taking everything in.  
"This is not at all what I expected my first time to be like." Kevin said.  
"What did you expect?"  
"Well I thought it'd be with a woman for starters."  
Connor chuckled. "I thought mine would be too."  
"And I definitely didn't think it would be on my mission. I thought it would be like on my wedding day or some shit like that."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"But I'm glad it happened the way it did."  
"Me too."  
"We should probably get dressed before Arnold gets back. As much as I love him, I can't say I want him walking in on us like this." Connor suggested.  
Kevin giggled. "You're probably right." He sat up wincing as he did so.  
"Are you okay?" Connor asked, a look of concern flashing across his face.  
"I'm okay," Kevin reassured. "just a little sore that's all."  
"Oh right. I forgot that, that was going to be a thing. It's okay though? It doesn't hurt too bad? It doesn't remind you of everything right?"  
"I'm okay. I promise. I'd tell you if I wasn't."  
"Okay."  
They barely managed to get dressed before Arnold burst through the bedroom door.  
"Oh are we interrupting something?" Arnold asked.  
"No, I was just leaving." Connor said. He leaned down and gave Kevin a peck on the lips before walking out of the room.  
"You guys had some fun last night" Arnold said suggestively.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kevin replied trying to find his slight wince when he sat back down on the bed.  
"Buddy your neck is like covered in hickeys. I'm not saying you went any further than that, but you obviously messed around."  
Kevin blushed. "Um...yeah we did actually. Go further than that. We actually, well you know." he rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn't that he didn't want Arnold to know what happened, if he didn't find out from Kevin he probably would have found out from one of the other boys who had been home the night before, it just wasn't something that he knew how to talk about.  
Arnold smiled. "Very done, Kevin."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment! I love hearing what yall think.


End file.
